


Only One

by badvibrations



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bullying, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: People can be cruel, but Eggsy is always there to remind you about what matters.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader, Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Only One

“Look at her…”

The voices of Dean’s friends are not entirely clear, but you can assume what they are saying, solely based on the sneering tone and the stifled chuckles. With a sigh, you peer down into your pint, fingers tightening around the glass as the insults continue. Eggsy had left to relieve himself just a short time before, and you have no desire to start a row over something that you should be used to.

“…fuckin’ pig, mate,” one voice said. You close your eyes, letting out a shuddering breath as you try to keep your composure. “Disgusting,” they went on. “Eggsy must be fucked in the head, or stays pissed to be able to fuck that whale.”

It hits you hard in your chest, and you cannot stop the single tear that rolls down your cheek; quickly, you wipe it away, taking a sip of your drink to hide your face.

“Surprised she don’t shake the ground when she walks,” another slurred voice adds. You swallow hard, fighting back the tears that are burning at your eyes as their drunken, boorish laughter echoes through the pub.

“Miss me, love?” Eggsy’s voice shocks you as he begins to slip into the seat beside you once again, but you stop him, finishing off your drink and peering up at his confused face. “Everything alright?” he asks, carefully. “Somethin’ happen?”

“No, no,” you mutter, shaking your head. “Can we just head to the flat?” Eggsy narrows his eyes at you, concern covering his face; you force a smile to let him know that you are okay, before you begin to move out of the seat. “I promise, baby,” you say, standing before him. “I just want to go home.” Eggsy gives you one more look, as if he does not believe what you are saying to him, before he sighs and nods his head.

“Yeah, alright.”

Eggsy takes your hand and leads you towards the exit of the pub, but you can hear Dean’s friends continue mocking you quietly, making banging noises with each step you take, and laughing obnoxiously until you are outside of the pub. You know Eggsy has a knack for ignoring the men, so you are certain he did not hear their taunting – if he had, there would have been no way he would have left the pub without a fight.

Once you finish the short walk to the flat you share with Eggsy, you head directly to the bedroom and toe off your shoes, kicking them under the foot of the bed. You can hear Eggsy enter the room behind you but you grab a sweatshirt and a pair of joggers, and beeline to the bathroom, shutting the door behind you before he can speak.

You change out of your clothes, pulling on the baggy sweats to hide your body even from yourself, making every effort not to look at your reflection as you did so. Finally, you open the door leading to the bedroom, the be faced with Eggsy, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for you.

“Are we gonna talk about what happened at the pub?” he asks. “‘Cause before I went to the toilet, you were feelin’ good, but when I got back, you was a whole different person. D’you wanna tell me what happened?”

You stare at Eggsy, trying to breathe steadily through the pain that was beginning to bubble up inside of you. Wanting to keep every inch of your body hidden, you tug at your sleeves, hiding your hands within them as you wrap your arms over your frame. You cannot stop the trembling of your chin as fighting back tears becomes nearly impossible; as soon as Eggsy sees your face begin to change, he springs to his feet.

“Love,” he whispers, his voice softer than you have ever heard it. He closes in on you, reaching out to take hold of your shoulders, but you recoil, too disgusted with yourself to allow him to touch you. Eggsy struggles for a moment, not certain what to do, so he drops his hands to his sides. “Have I done something to upset you?” he asks, quietly. You can only shake your head, tears falling from your eyes. “Darling, I can’t help if I don’t know what happened. Please let me help you.”

You move past Eggsy, making certain you do not touch him as you go. Quickly sitting down on the bed, you pull your knees closer to you and rest your arms on them, dropping your head on top. You try to breathe through the tears, but they begin to fall harder, quiet sobs wracking your body. The bed dips under Eggsy’s weight as he takes a seat in front of you, but he does not touch you, trying to allow you the space you seem to want.

“Please.” His voice is more desperate this time, and you know he wants to help. You lift your head, looking into his pleading eyes.

“I’m…disgusting.” Eggsy furrows his brow in confusion at your words. “You should be…with someone who is…who deserves you.”

“What are you on about?”

“I’m a disgusting pig,” you continue. “I heard Dean’s mates trashing me at the pub, sayin’ how you’d have to be drunk to go with me and–”

“They fuckin’ what?!” Eggsy roared, hopping to his feet. “The fuck did they say exactly? Who said it? Tell me. I’ll fuckin’ kill ‘em!”

“It doesn’t matter,” you breathe, shaking your head. “It’s all true. I’m fat and nauseating. You should be with a girl who–”

“Stop right there,” he whispers, moving in to sit on the bed once again. This time, however, he sets his hands to your shoulders, dipping his head down to press his forehead to yours. “I don’t want you to give a second thought to what those fuckin’ pricks were saying.”

“I’m fat.”

“Your body is gorgeous, love,” he says, shaking his head. “That’s what I know.” His hands move to take hold of your cheeks, tilting your head up to look into his eyes. “I love how you feel,” he whispers.

“No, Eggsy,” you whimper, shaking your head and pushing his hands away. “You don’t…you can’t. I hate my body, and I know I’m disgusting. You don’t have to lie to me.” He stares at you, and you do everything that you can to avoid his gaze.

“Take your clothes off.” His demand catches your off guard, and you finally find yourself looking into his eyes; there is an intensity there that strikes a chord within you, but you shake your head.

“I just told you…why would I want to look at my body?”

Eggsy is off of the bed, moving to turn off the overhead light, leaving only a small night light shining in the corner of the room. There is enough light that you can see the outline of Eggsy as he walks towards the bed again, kneeling on the other side of the mattress.

“Please,” he whispers. “I need to see you. Take your clothes off. For me, love.”

There is something in the way that Eggsy speaks to you that makes your heart flutter. His voice is soft, a tenderness that you have never heard from him before. Something else stands out about how he sounds, and that is a small quiver as if he was fighting back tears of his own; he is desperate to prove himself to you.

You sit back, pulling your sweatshirt over your head, throwing it to the floor. Scooting your body down to lie flat on the bed, you remove the remainder of your clothing, keeping your eyes closed to keep from catching a glance of your less than perfect curves. With tears still forming in your eyes, you peer up at Eggsy to find him staring down at you; your vision having acclimated to the darkness, you can see nothing but love and adoration in Eggsy’s eyes as he studies every inch of your body.

“My beautiful, sweet girl,” he whispers, removing his shirt. “C’mere.” He takes hold of your hips, roughly yanking you to lay at an angle so he can kneel between your legs. He leans over your body to kiss you softly on the lips, and you cannot stop the soft whimper that squeaks in your throat at the gentle contact. He kisses around to your cheek, down your neck, trailing his tongue over your throat until he reaches your breasts. “Love these,” he breathes, hands scooping your breasts together so he can press his face down against them. He breathes in and out carefully, kissing along your breasts but stops only momentarily at each nipple to give them a quick tease with his tongue as he gives you a cheeky glance.

Eggsy continues his way down your body, coming to your stomach, which was your least favorite attribute. You can hear him growl against your stomach, giving your skin a few bites and kisses while his fingers leave feather soft touches where his mouth is not.

“Love leaving bites on you,” he mutters, not stopping his task. You wiggle beneath him, squirming anxiously, but his arm hooks under you, pressing his hand to your back to keep you still. “Cuddlin’ with you,” he whispers. “Having you close.”

Eggsy does not stop, his hands briefly grasp your hips, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises as he continues to leave marks on your stomach. Your hands fall to his hair, threading your fingers through his short locks as you try to get lost in the feelings he is giving you. He continues lower, and as he pauses between your thighs, breathing heavily with a mischievous glance up at you.

“Not quite yet, heart,” he mutters.

When Eggsy reaches your thighs, he rakes his short nails over your skin, then squeezes the thickness of them enough to make you shift beneath him once more. He dips towards your thigh, taking his time leaving bites and kisses just as he did with your stomach before he switches to your opposite thigh.

“Love these ‘round my waist,” he says. “‘Round my fuckin’ head.” He growls deep, biting you enough to earn a yelp from you as you tug on his hair. He pulls back, glancing up at you before he crawls back up your body to be face to face with you and pulling your thighs around his sides. “See all these marks?” he asks, nodding his head down between your bodies. “Means you belong to me. I’m keepin’ you, d’you hear me?”

“Eggsy–”

“When these bites go away, I’ll give you new ones,” he whispers. “Every single time…so you never forget.” He leans down to kiss you once again, keeping your lips captured for longer than you expect, getting a soft gasp from you when he finally broke away. “I love you with all of my heart,” he mutters with a smirk, his hand sliding down between your bodies to delve his fingers into you. “So, now that I have you relaxed, lemme take care of you, yeah?”


End file.
